


Soldier's Eyes [fanvid]

by Geonn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't have to save everyone."<br/>"Yes, I do. There are far too many bad people in this world. And not enough good."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldier's Eyes [fanvid]




End file.
